


99

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Other, Tim Drake Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: Jason shook his head, desperate sobs and pleas spilling from his lips.Tim looked at him, and gave a small smile, signalling to do it, though the tears drifting onto the floor signalling the sheer pain he was in betrayed the movement.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	99

**Author's Note:**

> an angst fic based on a TikTok POV that I watched the other day. be warned: heavy angst

A whirl of blurred lights swarmed his vision, as the feel of liquid dripped down his torso.

A deafening bang sounded again, piercing through the air at a sickening speed. 

A roar of pain hit at his body again, and he bit down on his lip, enough to hear a crackling pop as skin tore. 

His hands wrapped around his body, as another gnawing like explosion imploded on his body. 

His mouth gave a sickening sob, as tears spilt over and travelled down his face, over the bruises and blood.

“98”

His lips trembled, before he gave a small smile and a nod of assurance.

He exposed his eyes to the dark room, and the pooling of oozing crimson travelling down his body.

His eyes travelled to the man in front of him . Jason.

His fingers fiddled with the trigger of the gun, his hands trembling, and shoulders shaking. His leathe jacket covered in red liquid, and tears spilling like a river.

Jason shook his head, desperate sobs and pleas spilling from his lips.

Tim looked at him, and gave a small smile, signalling to do it, though the tears drifting onto the floor signalling the sheer pain he was in betrayed the movement.

He looked at the kids in the corner, trembling in fear, wanting nothing more than to go back to their families, hungry, thirsty, traumatised.

He was doing it for them. 

-flashback-  
‘I’ll let them go on one condition, boy. One shot for each child’s freedom. And Todd has to shoot the gun’  
-end-

“99”

One left. Only one shot left. 

Tim looked at Jason’s face for another passing moment, the face filled with forming bruises and gashes. His body tremebled.

One last shot. For them. For everyone.

Jason closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. It violently exploded and the immediate expel of energy was there, leaving a distant ringing in their ears, like the other 99 shots had.

They were safe. They all were safe.

Jason’s traumatised face and the kids scurrying away was the last thing he saw before it all went numb and he collapsed onto the cold floor.

The pain that once burnt like fire disintegrated into an icey numbness. He fought to keep my eyes open, Jason’s Lazarus Green eyes hunched over him.

“They’re safe now Tim. Everyone going to be alright. You can rest now” 

Tim smiled at him one last time at those words. He closed his eyes, his heart giving one last beat before giving up,

‘I’m sorry’


End file.
